Consume Breed Impregnate
by DankMemezMeltSteelBeams
Summary: When Kha'Zix chooses Jinx's guns as the perfect addition to his form, things take an unexpected turn, but for better...or for worse?


Jinx had another thigh-shattering orgasm after she watched in glee her Super Mega Cock Rocket flew into Tristana's puckered anus. "I think that rocket's too big for your pocket, Tristy!" Jinx shouted as her sweet juices flowed down her legs. Her support Soraka watched in disgusted horror, very much thankful that the insane nymphomaniac was on her team.

"Uh...I'm just gonna go and...buy some wards now," Sorcocka said hesitantly, backing away slowly into the bush, desperate to press 'B.'

Kinx was still cumming off her high and hardly noticed, sighing deeply as her oozy climax died down to a slow drip. She sighed contentedly. "Geez...t-that was amazing, wasn't it, Fish-Boner?" she whispered to her trusty gun, giving it a long lick.

Finx was so engrossed in molesting her gun that she didn't notice the the deadly void predator watching her from the river bush. Kha'Zix wings vibrated in anticipation. "Yess..." Kha'Zix thought, "...consumimg her scrawny body would hardly provide the evoultion I require. But...those weapons..." He eyed Fish-Bones and pow-pow greedily, "They will make fine additions to my form.

With a growl, he pounced. Jinx was in the process of inserting pow-pow up her Zz-Rot portal and had no time to react. She yelped, being pinned to the ground with the void-bug dripping his gooey, green saliva onto her face. Jinx stared him straight in the eye, smiled, and swirled it with her tongue into her mouth. "Hi there!" She yelled gellfully, licking her lips.

"Oh...you're certainly...interesting." Kha'Dickz replied, even a battle-hardened predator had never seen his prey act lke this. If anything she was...excited. But no matter.

"I'll be taking...these!" In one swoop, he took her two trusty weapons into his maw, arching his head back and loosening his throat as they disappeared down his gullet.

Jinx felt the moisteness return, biting her lower lip and crossing her legs. "Ohh...fuck ya, deep throat those guns!"

Cock'Zix paid her no mind, feeling the changes in his body as he integrated the weaponry into his own flesh, adapting them for his own needs. He expected them to replace his arms but...instead he felt two nubs crack the exoskeleton of his purple crotch.

"What the..." He watched in horror as the weapons emerged, a mixture of metal and his own organic flesh but still quite recognizable. Fish-Bones was on top, with Pow-Pow hanging directly low. This wasn't quite what he expected but...it would finish the job.

He faced the collapsed ADC again, ponting his new pulsating weapons at her. "Freaks like you need to learn your place. Now...DIIIIIE-w-what? What's happening?"

He doubled over onto all fours, the weapons oozing a purply substance. It wasn't even close to his species' mating season but...he suddenly felt so incredibly horny.

"Whoops..." Dinx thought to herself. "I must've left my pleasure-juice in the guns again." She was referring to a custom mixture of hers. It was a potent mixture indeed...some viagra, gasoline, and whiskey.

The unkowing and now incredibly aroused bug had consumed the pleasure-juice along with the guns, and it was flooding his system. He had only a single thought on his mind: Consume. Breed. Impregnate.

Jinx had never been so aroused in her life before, seeing the lusty Zah'Kix gettign ready to ravish her. She eagerly spread her legs for him, a wild look in her eyes. "Ya baby, invade my void!" She shouted.

And with that, Kha'Zix roared, on top of her instantly. He thrusted forward, Fish-Bones immediately buried inside her cunt and Pow-Pow in her tight ass.

"AHHHHH DADDY!" Binx's eyes rolled back in a powerful orgasm. Dha'fuckz locked lips with her, his surprsingly long barbed tongue being shoved down her throat. She moaned around it as he started fucking both of her holes with her own guns.

Naturally, she had used her weopns as dildos before but...this bug really knew how to use them! And as the sex-driven bug could feel through them like they were his own flesh, it didn't take long for him to approach an orgasm.

"FUCK ME HARDER YOU HUNKY BUG!" begged Linx, wrapping her legs around his powerful back.

That put him over the edge. He felt the guns pulsate and he let loose a mighty roar. Fish-Bones shot a powerful rocket full of cum straight into her cervix, draining his mana, while pow-pow increased speeds to stimulate her inner anal walls (but only max three times).

Meanwhile, Soraka watched silently from the bush, shoving a banana in and out of her pussy as she watched the spectacle.

As the effects of the juice were off, Kha'zix groaned and collapsed. It counted as a kill for Jinx, and with volumes of purple cum leaking out of her, she ripped the guns out of his stiff crotch and used her now actived passive to singlehandedly back door and win.

gg ez


End file.
